


[vid] Another World

by kaydeefalls



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydeefalls/pseuds/kaydeefalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Another world, another time, another place -- don't you worry, my baby.</em> This one's for the boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] Another World

**Author's Note:**

> Music: "Another World", by Poe  
> Download: [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?5semx40oasmvxxs) (.mov, 56 MB)

**Password:** boyfriends

LYRICS:  
(Wanna hear it?)

What's the crime, in  
Crowding space with  
Nothing and everything it's  
Always a race 

Oh what's your hurry  
What's the hurry  
There's no need to drive yourself so crazy  
Solar reaction, ruptures the skin  
And the sky above is saying  
The world is caving in  
Don't worry, don't worry, it's just living 

Another world  
Another time  
Another place  
Don't you worry, my baby  
Another world  
Another time  
Another place  
Don't you worry, my baby 

See you're afraid to make that change  
Just close your eyes  
Then let me explain it to you, it's easy  
Oh so easy, 

Another world  
Another time  
Another place  
Don't you worry, my baby  
Another world  
Another time  
Another place  
Don't you worry, my baby 

Drop everything  
This must be the end of the world  
This might be heaven or hell  
Or it may just be another world  
Or it may just be another world 

Another world  
Another time  
Another place  
Don't you worry, my baby  
Another world  
Another time  
Another place  
Don't you worry, my baby 

Don't worry


End file.
